User blog:Alanomaly/10 Interesting Ben 10 Facts 4
May as well. Getting a bit more difficult, having to start looking up some cause my already known ones are running out. ;-; Non-Planet Planets Heatblast, Upgrade, and Blitzwolfer come from celestial bodies that are not planets. Rather, Upgrade and Blitzwolfer come from moons, while Heatblast comes from a sun. Interestingly, while Gravattack is a planet himself, he also has a planet, Keplorr. Unshown Abilities Wildmutt has been confirmed to be able to shoot quills from his body, but this ability is still to this day yet to be shown. AmpFibian can read minds due to them just being electrical pulses as confirmed by Ra'ad, but Ben does not know how to do this yet. Special thanks to Sif who reminded me in the comments that Ultimate Cannonbolt has been confirmed to shoot spikes but this has also yet to be shown. Broken Omnitrix Sometime during Alien Force, it was said that the reason for the Omnitrix now being green and black and only on the chest rather than in random places and being white and grey like it was in the Original Series was that the recalibration fixed an error in its system. The reasoning for it only being on the chest was "not all aliens have wrists" and "it's the easiest place to reach." Parallels of Ben's Home Town OS Adventures Bellwood's sign in Goodbye and Good Riddance that says "Welcome to Bellwood: The Most Normal Town in America", and also says this same thing in Race Against Time. Also, in GAGR, Ben fights Vilgax's drones as Diamondhead in the gym, similar to how Ben fights Eon in the gym as Diamondhead in RAT. Ben to the Tenth The entire series was originally going to give Ben the ability to turn into alternate versions of himself, which would explain the oddly human versions of Ben's aliens we see from the show's prototype. Magical Color Coding In OS, Gwen had blue magic and Charmcaster had purple. This is to match their clothing: Gwen has blue clothing so she has blue magic, Charmcaster has purple clothes so she has purple magic. Or it could have been a coincidence. Either one is a possibility. No Dialogue Spitter and Fourmungousaur are so far the only aliens in the show to not have dialogue. 10 in 3 and 4 Twice after gaining additional aliens in the original series, Ben mentions having 10 aliens still. The first was in Ben 10,000 season 3, when Ben asked Ben 10K when he would catch him up on his other 9,990 aliens, rather than 9,988, as he had 12 aliens at the time. The second time was in Ready to Rumble when Gatorboy and Porcupine asked him how many "wrestlers" he had after having seen Four Arms and Ditto, and he said 10, even though he would technically have had 17 at the time. Alien for a Villain In every OS episode that included Enoch, Grey Matter was used, and in all of Sunder's appearances, Spidermonkey was used. Lacking a Season Ripjaws was the only alien who was introduced before OS Season 3 to have not appeared in it. So far, this has not become a very notable problem for other aliens, but at the time it seemed like a notable thing to point out. Other aliens lack appearing in seasons, such as Alien X being absent for AF Seasons 2 and 3, Diamondhead being absent for UA season 1, and Humungousaur being absent for OV Seasons 6 and 7, not including when Ben 23 went Dino-Mighty cause that's a whole other thing. This one has been the most difficult to make so far because I actually had to look up some of these rather than just going off of memory, especially the last one cause I wasn't sure where Humungousaur wasn't used in Omniverse. Category:Blog posts